Cleaning Up The Attic
by Dragonlover24186
Summary: England's been collecting his possessions in his attic, but what surprises will he find when he invites a certain American to help him clean it out?


"God, when was the last time you cleaned up here dude?"

Alfred was invited over to London after a particularly boring political meeting, and was asked politely to assist in a cleaning project, of Arthur's attic storage. It was quite a large room, filled mostly with large boxes and racks of clothing. All of the dust present showed how long it had been since anyone even looked through the place.

"Would you just bloody well look in that box. I need to get rid of some of this"

"To make room for new crap? Haha it's a museum in here"

"Why did I even invite you to do this..."

"Cuz you're getting older and can't do stuff like this alone"

Alfred had not expected a physical retort from his brother, but received a large blunt object to the head.

"Ow...what the hell was that..."

"Apparently not brittle enough to shatter on your hard head..and I'm not old"

"Ugh...I'm a guest in your house, why am I expected to clean up for you!"

"Stop asking so many questions. And you're hardly a guest here, you may as well temporarily live here, how many times you sleep over"

"It's still not very gentlemanly"

Before another piece in Arthur's attic collection could fly to Alfred, he noticed something that intrigued him in the box in front of him. He reached into it and pulled out two articles of clothing, a hat and jacket.

_'Oh wonderful'_, Arthur thought, '_Of all the suits of armour and weapons...he had to find that"_

"You have good tastes dude, I would love something like this. It's really made well and I bet I would look kick-ass in it. But, Arthur... What is this? A Halloween costume?"

He held up a hat, covered in brilliant colors of feathers that cascaded off the black brim, and an intricate jacket. It was embroidered with gold from the collar to the buttons and cuffs. It draped down, weaving the elegant but simple pattern connecting the buttons. It was made of a dense, durable fabric, leaving it heavy in the young man's hands, but it was still soft.

"Of course not, git! It's something I used to wear"

"You? Ha! Good joke, now what's it for?"

"Don't be daft, I used to be a pirate remember?"

"You a pirate? Haha..."

He paused for a second, pensively staring at the outfit laid out before him. Something clicked in his head.

"Wait...I do remember this. You wore it every time you got off your ship when I was little..."

"Yes, you would take my hat and play with it whenever I wasn't looking. Hm, it was always much too big for you, it would even cover your eyes"

"I would be buried in your coat...I wanted to be able to wear that when I was older. I always wanted to be big enough to fit into it...Let's see how far off I am"

Before Arthur could say a word, Alfred had already slipped the coat on and placed the hat on his head. It still slipped down a bit, to the top of his brow or so, but it fit better than before. The coat was also too long in certain areas, making its way all the way down to his ankles, sleeves going up to his knuckles.

"Haha, I still have some growing to do before I can fit into this, but I'm almost there!"

"Alfred...I want you to have that"

"Woah really? Wow this is awesome!"

_I used to never want you to fit into that, it meant that you would now be the world power, but now, here you are, the most powerful nation in the world today and you still haven't changed. That childish optimism. _

"Dude, Arthur you're the best!"

He was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace by his younger brother. He was more than used to it by now though, but it was strange feeling his old coat on his former charge, that little colony he found in the new world, the one who chose him to be his brother. So much had changed since then, but most of it for the better

"You definitely can handle it"

"What did you say dude?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud"

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER! I am no writer, I'm just doing these for fun :D So sorry, but with my busy schedule, I won't be editing or revising any of these. Feel free to leave a review if you so wish, but if it's critical, I'll take your criticism but I'm not big on revising X( sorry! I love fluffy reviews though :D<p> 


End file.
